This invention relates generally to the analysis of sample damage, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus which is capable of determining the physical mechanism responsible for laser-induced damage within a sample.
Lasers have found use today in a great variety of applications. For example, lasers are found in the area of optical communications, holography, medicine, cutting, calculating and radar. In these areas the laser depends upon greatly amplifying its existing radiation.
A typical laser is made of a column of active material having a partly reflecting mirror at one end thereof and a fully reflecting mirror at the other end. Unfortunately in many instances the reflective surfaces utilized in high power laser structures are themselves damaged. Heretofore, although the damage was detectable, there was no way in which to determine the reason for such damage. It is essential in order to produce more powerful and reliable lasers to know why such damage takes place in order to provide reflective surfaces which will not fail during laser operation.